Scandalous Rendezvous
by Despaired Poet
Summary: The secret meetings between Kenpachi and Retsu. It hadn't always started out so Scandalous, in fact it had started out quite innocent. Read and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. This was written as a requested drabble for acidicfire, the prompt was Scandalous Rendezvous. Read and Enjoy!

It hadn't always been like this, quite the opposite in fact. He had just been wondering around at night because he was restless and she…she had been watching the stars deep in thought as she sipped on her tea. The lamp was light in her room, casting her in a soft glow. Her hair had been down, letting it flow behind her back as her eyes were tilted up as she reflected on what all had happened that day. It was like a ritual for her, this nightly reflections and he'd barraged in unknowingly.

He'd gruffly apologized for disturbing her, well in actuality he'd remarked that she shouldn't be out this late –but it was his way of apologizing. She'd give him a smile and invited him to sit with her; he'd begrudgingly agreed and sat down with her. It gave her time to study his board face, with chiseled cheeks. His eye was covered with the ugly eye patch, and his bells jingled softly as the wind blew past them.

A week later, he happened to come by her again. Without saying anything, he sat down on the wooden awning. One leg folded as the other hung over the end of the wooden porch-like structure. His zanpakutō rested against his body. Retsu picked up her cup of tea from the small stand, leaving another cup sitting there. Heat swirled over the stop and into the night.

Relaxing a little, he'd picked up the tea and began to drink, and they'd talked. It had been the first time, of course most of his questions and comments had been harsh and brutal but one couldn't expect anything else from the 11th division captain. They'd talked about their day, about their thoughts and about what was keeping him awake. The later of the three topics had been a little harder to get out of him, but she had accomplished the task. He'd called her a nosey woman and left abruptly. She had just smiled and bid him good night.

The next time he showed up, it was a few weeks later. He'd sat down and immediately asked why she was always out here at the same time every night. She'd commented that she hadn't known he'd been watching her. He'd turned his head, but she caught the blush. He didn't say anymore so Retsu had told him, it was a way to calm her mind so she'd be able to sleep. He'd nodded his head, in what she though to be him understanding.

So the meetings had started like those, just the two of them at night enjoying the others company. Eventually he'd stopped wearing the eye patch when she'd mentioned that she thought he'd look more handsome without it on. She'd secretly been thrilled, but she just smiled like normal and neither said a word about his sudden change.

One night, she'd been so tired from her day, that she'd barely been awake as he sat beside her. Annoyed, he'd moved the small stood, where she placed her tea cups, and scooted over next to her. Roughly he'd wrapped his arm about her shoulder and slammed her up to his side. Retsu smiled gratefully, and let her head rest there till she'd actually fallen asleep. That morning, she'd woken up in her futon with the covers pulled over her, it had made her smile.

After that night, he'd planted himself beside her, close enough to where she could feel his heat. He'd mumbled something about if she fell asleep, he didn't want her to hit her head. Said it would make her ugly. She thanked him for his consideration, which earned her a grunt. Still these nights when he came where her favorites, they were secret just between the two of them.

A month later, she'd been worried about a few of her patients and hadn't been paying her full attention to Kenpachi; she'd started calling him that at their late night meetings, at his insistence. He'd gotten annoyed with her distraction and kissed her soundly. And for those few moments, he was all she thought about. He feel of his mouth roughly brushing against hers, his hands clutching her body in a bruising grip…but she didn't care if she'd be bruised tomorrow. She could always heal them, but instead kept them to remind herself that it had actually happened.

She'd thought things would have gotten awkward since that night, but he'd continued to randomly show up and when she wasn't focusing on the now he'd kiss her again, she had to admit more times then not she'd pretended not to be listening to him so he'd kiss her. She had a feeling, he knew her little trick.

Then one night, it turned into more then just kissing and stolen touches. She'd asked him to stay with her for a little longer and she'd admitted that since everything that had happened, she'd been having trouble sleeping. He'd snorted and said he could have told her that because of the dark circles under eyes. So he'd stayed and when she started nodding off, he made her move to her futon; he'd blown out the light and leaned against the wall, next to her. His sword by his side as he crossed his eyes and told her he'd keep the dreams away. She'd laughed then, thinking that quite ridiculous but slept through most of the night. And when she did have the dream, he was there beside her and she was immediately calmed once again.

When he stayed again, she had kept biting the inside of he cheek, because he looked so uncomfortable snoozing with his head at the odd angle. She knew it wasn't good for him, and he'd wake up cranky. It had happened the other times he'd spent the night in her division, and he'd taken it out on his subordinates and she'd had a lot of work those days. She'd told herself she'd only offered because they were both adults and she didn't want the entire 11th division coming to her through the day banged up because of their captain, which would be her fault. When she'd offered, he stared at her for a long while before sighing and giving in. He'd muttered something about weak women, and she chose to ignore it.

Little did she know that he was a cover hog, she'd woken up close to dawn shivering and Kenpachi had the cover draped all over him. She'd smiled and shook her head, as she tried to take part of the blanket back; she'd ended up sprawled out on top of him, as he muttered something about her damned shaking disturbing him. She'd rolled her eyes, because it had been his fault she'd been shivering.

He in turned had learned she talked in her sleep, not loudly but every so often he could hear her whispered words in his ear. Most times they were medical words, but when they'd turned to whispered words of desire and his name, his heart rate had speed up and he found himself listening to those soft words when he stayed with her.

She never knew she said those things, until one night where he'd finally admitted to what he'd heard. She'd been so horrified; her whole face was flushed in embarrassment. She'd thought he'd told her because he was going to stay away from her; she'd been surprised when he said he liked hearing them, as he proceeded to kiss her embarrassment away. Those kisses, turned into something more –they were filled with longing and need. She'd given in, whole heartedly as his hands found not the cloth of her yuta but her bare skin. The sword calloused hands, where a strange contrast to her smooth skin –it had excited her. She'd never felt anything quite like it before, it was distinctly Kenpachi. Her own hands felt small in comparison to him, as she caressed his battle worn flesh. Goosebumps covered his flesh, in the wake of her small hands and in those hands she felt powerful. Such little things had it in them to bring someone has large as him to his knees in desire. The kisses had been awkward and hard while his caresses where rough, almost to the point of painful but he wouldn't hurt her. She somehow knew this in the way he focused so much that his brow was covered in sweat as he held back from what he wanted to do to her. She'd just reached a small pale hand up to his cheek, bringing his head down to whisper in his ear that she was okay.

That seemed to break the flood gate, he was hurried –hands seemingly to be every where on her body at once. Clothes where quickly rid of as he took no time to enter her with powerful thrusts. He wasn't gentle nor was he careful, but she found that she liked it better this way –it was more primal and exciting. This disrupted her calm like no other thing could; her wordless cries filled the room as his harsh breathing disrupted the still air around them. And when they'd found their pleasures, he would roll off of her as not to crush her small body under his bulky one. The first time they'd shared sex, he'd gathered his things and left quickly. She hadn't been disturbed by his actions; he needed to time to think.

It didn't take him as long as she though it would, because he showed up three nights later and started kissing her, claiming her as his own. She hadn't minded at all, as he took control of the situation. Their late night rendezvous had turned into something more, then what they'd started out as but they were still kept secret. Not one person knew Kenpachi stayed in her room at night, or that she had fallen in love with the Spartan captain. The scandalous nature of their tryst would have caused quite the uproar within the 13 Gotei, so for now they would keep it under wraps.


End file.
